AmnesiÄ
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando estas destinado a morir una y otra vez?. Sakura no sabe lo que esta sucediendo cuando comienza a repetirse una y otra vez el mes de su cumpleaños. Algo muy malo estaba pasando. Y el único dato que tenia era su nombre, el hecho de que despertó en su departamento y que todas las mañanas una rubia gritona llegaba a despertarla el primero de marzo.
1. Prologò

¿Que pasa cuando estas destinado a morir una y otra vez?.

Sakura no sabe lo que esta sucediendo cuando comienza a repetirse una y otra vez el mes de su cumpleaños. Algo muy malo estaba pasando. Y el unico dato que tenia era su nombre, el hecho de que desperto en su departamento y que todas las mañanas una rubia gritona llegaba a despertarla el primero de marzo.

* * *

 **AmnesiÄ**

* * *

El clima se encontraba lluvioso, algo extraño en aquella temporada. El calor dentro de la habitación hacia que un sudor opaco por el frio del clima externo empañara las ventanas y aquella puerta del balcón que tanto llamaba la atención al fondo dando vista de la tormenta en el exterior.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar los fuertes estruendos de la puerta. Uno, dos, tres. Cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior.

— ¿Sigues enferma? ¡Ábreme de una vez frentona! —

La voz sonaba cabreada, pero tenia un tinte de preocupación impregnado en aquel sonido lleno de molestia. Se levanto lentamente de la cama, observando frente a ella el espejo del buro. No se reconocía a si misma, aquella, frente a ella, era completamente ajena a su conocimiento. Pero de alguna manera sabia que se trataba de si misma. Se levanto de manera autómata, por inercia y camino hacia la entrada del departamento, guiándose por los golpes de la mujer. Giro el pestillo y abrió lentamente.

Una rubia de cabellera larga y ojos celestes entro como alma que lleva el diablo, la vio cruzar sus brazos bajo su pecho y viéndola de manera muy meticulosa.

—Dime que no estas colocada. Eso seria el colmo. —

Parpadeo sin entender.

— Yo... No. —

— Ah. — Bufo la rubia. — No importa de todos modos. Llevas dos semanas sin asistir a clases y te encuentro aquí simplemente durmiendo. ¿Eso tiene sentido?. — pregunto sin pedir respuesta con la mirada. — No, no tiene un jodido sentido Sakura.

"Sakura" pensó, ese era su nombre. Pero tenia la mente en blanco.

— No me siento bien emm — Dijo, tratando de recordar el nombre de la mujer frente a ella.

— Ino, deberias dejar descansar a la fea. Es normal que este recluida. —

Un chico palido entro al apartamento como si nada. La rubia bufo de nuevo con aire estresado.

— Ella no puede simplemente evadir la realidad Sai. El se fue. Sakura debe superarlo, como siempre lo ha hecho. — Un deje de tristeza absoluta asomo por los ojos celestinos de la rubia frente a ella. Sakura dejo que una vaga idea cruzara por su mente, pero llego tan rapido como se fue. Habia un gran espacio en blanco dentro de su cabeza. Uno demasiado extenso. Sentia vacio, miedo y timidez.

— No es como si estuviese muerto Ino, solo esta en coma. —

— Lo que sea. Tiene que superarlo. — La rubia regreso su vista a Sakura. — Tenemos que ir a trabajar. Aunque seas la directora del hospital no puedes dejar tus responsabilidades de lado solo porque Sasuke esta bajo tu mando. Sakura, estamos luchando por que viva, por mantenerlo con vida. Y tu estas evadiendolo todo. —

"Sasuke" hablaban de una tragedia, se dijo. Estaba mareada pero decidio aparentar que entendia lo que pasaba. Mientras mas rapido saliera de aquel lugar. Mas pronto se despejaria aquella nube que no le dejaba recordar nada.


	2. Capitulo I

— Es un cielo muy bonito. — Le dijo aquel hombre a su lado, recargado en ella.

El atardecer descendía dando paso a la noche mas estrellada que pudo ver.

Solo pudo pensar en lo feliz que se sentía al tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

 **AmnesiÄ**

* * *

Lo observo tan atentamente que el cristal que los separaba parecia estar a punto de quebrarse frente a ella. El chico dentro de la habitación estaba tan inconsciente como conectado a diferentes maquinas. Una ligera punzada azoto su pecho. Poco de nada habia entendido de todo aquello que le habia comentado Ino, al parecer su mejor amiga. Aquel hombre que no aparentaba mas de 22 años estaba en completo coma, con los ojos cerrados y la piel tan palida y tersa como la porcelana.

Ino a su lado acaricio su hombro haciendola regresar la vista hacia ella.

No estaba completamente segura de lo que sucedía pero al parecer aquel chico era importante en su vida. una que no recordaba. Decidida a continuar en la búsqueda de los recuerdos que faltaban en su cabeza decidio que no debia darle vas vueltas al asunto. Debia hablar claro con la rubia, quizas ella podria ayudarla.

— La ultima vez que los vi. Parecían realmente felices. — Le dijo Ino. Con el semblante cansado, triste.

— No puedo... — Murmuro. Ino la observo atentamente. — ¿No puedes que? —

— No logro recordar nada... No se que me sucede, no te recuerdo, no se quien soy. —

Por un breve momento Ino creyó que Sakura queria tomarle el pelo. Pero el rostro, la mirada que le dio cuando declaro aquello le alarmo. — ¿Estas de broma verdad? No puede ser cierto. —

Sakura nego.

— Me dices que soy directora de este hospital, que somos compañeras en la facultad. Pero no recuerdo nada. Antes de esta mañana todo esta en blanco.—

 _¿Ahora quien tiene el control?_

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Pregunto a Ino.

La rubia nego.

Sakura dejo que aquel breve susurro la guiara hacia fuera del hospital. La rubia la siguio con la mirada antes de correr a su oficina dispuesta a buscar algo que le ayudara con la chica de cabello rosa. — ¡No vayas muy lejos Sakura. Te veo en el comedor a las ocho en punto! —

-x-

Sakura

 _Esto es mas grande que mi cuerpo..._

Escucho aquella voz. Tenia un tono aterrado, violento. Pero no podia dejar que se alejara, habia algo en ello que estaba segura que podria ayudarle. Las puertas electricas que daban entrada al hospital se abrieron frente a ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos.

 _Todos ellos... Rogaban por que me detuviera._

 _Estaba tan frío._

— Por fin te encontré. — Murmuro un hombre frente a ella. Antes de abrazarla.

Se alejo de el de manera lenta, con la respiración agitada. ¿Quien era aquel hombre? ¿Por que le causaba tanto miedo?. Una sensación de alerta se albergo en su cuerpo de manera estrepitosa. Pero decidio dejar aquello de lado un leve momento. Aquel hombre la conocía, pero no parecía humano. Tenia una mirada marrón, casi ambar, vacía. Pero le sonreia de oreja a oreja, como si realmente hubiese sucedido algo divertido.

— Si tan solo te hubieses negado, ahora no tendría que buscarte cada que termina el ciclo. Fuiste muy mala Sakura. —

¿Mala?¿ella había sido mala con aquel chico?

— Pero eso no importa, tendremos otra oportunidad aquí. ¿Sabes? Cada vez es menos difícil encontrarte. —

— No se quien... —

— No sabes quien soy ¿verdad? — le interrumpió. — Mi nombre es Sasori. Hay un café cerca, vamos. Te explicare algunas cosas sobre tu perdida de memoria.

.x.

El café frente a ella se encontraba vaporosamente caliente. Levanto la mirada de el hacia el chico sentado frente a ella, quien vestía de forma extraña, casi sospechosa.

— ¿Te parece extraño? — pregunto el de repente alzando las manos. — Te parezco sospechoso. Lo veo en tu cara. Siempre has sido muy transparente.

— Lo siento.

El pelirrojo negó sonriendole.

— Es normal, porque en verdad soy muy sospechoso de algún modo. En realidad. Tu perdida de memoria es mi culpa.— Sakura lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos. — El amor de cierta manera es muy insano ¿sabes? En fin.

Se puso de pie frente a Sakura.

— No me tengas miedo. La ultima vez eso no te resulto. — Murmuro en su oído.

Lo vio alejarse, la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta se ondeo con el violento aire cuando abrió la puerta del café para salir, a causa de la tormenta.

.x.

Sasori

La lluvia golpeo violentamente su cuerpo mientras caminaba por las calles cercanas al hospital. estaba seguro que ese dia sucedería aquello y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el tiempo fuera tan corto esta vez. Un leve fragmento de culpa paso por sus ojos recordando el porque de aquella situación. De aquella agonía que había experimentado durante tanto tiempo que no lograba recordar la ultima vez que la había visto. Era la segunda vez que podía verla.

No pasaba mas de media noche cuando sucedió. Y si estaba en lo cierto Sakura seguiría dentro para entonces.

Abrió la puerta de emergencias y subió rápidamente hacia el cuarto piso.

La luz del hospital decayó de manera violenta, apagándose en cuanto el rayo cayo sobre la azotea. Solto una maldición por lo bajo. Si llegaba tarde no podría detenerlo. Los pasos de sus botas húmedas contra el suelo de porcelana resonaron de manera violenta. Abrió fuertemente la puerta del despacho y la encontró tanteando las paredes junto a la luz de su celular.

— ¿Sasori?— la escucho preguntar.

La tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos y salio corriendo del lugar hacia las escaleras.

Un frió le recorrió la espalda al detenerse una vez fuera del hospital junto a la banqueta de la parte trasera. Y lo escucho.

Los disparos llegaron a sus oídos como un sonido sordo y violento a la lejanía. Un suspiro de alivio llego en cuanto aquellos sonidos se detuvieron. Dejo a Sakura en el suelo. Ella lo miro expectante, con aquellas enormes orbes jade perturbadas.

— ¿Que sucedió?. — pregunto.

El le sonrió de manera extraña. Sabia que lo peor estaría por venir. Tal y como la vez anterior.

— Debiste morir allá arriba. Pero lo he retrasado. Mientras Indra permanezca alejado de ti estarás ... ¡SAKURA! —

El grito violento de sus labios fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar antes de verla siendo golpeada por una viga. La sangre le golpeo el rostro.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _Ultimamente he tenido varias ideas en lo que respecta a historias. Esta sobre todo tiene giros muy violentos. Aun no estoy segura si sera un SasoSaku, SasuSaku o IndraSaku. Pero segun se desarrolle la trama sabremos para donde va la cosa._

 _Lo complicado de esto es que se estara manejando en Universos alternativos, saltos de tiempo y rutas diversas. Justo como algunos otome. ¿Que pasaria si sucede esto? ¿Que hubiese sido de Sakura si no hubiese hecho aquello?. Algo asi._

 _En fin. Gracias por dejar su review y leer esta historia._


	3. Capitulo II

— ¡Deja de decirme que hacer!—

— ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!—

* * *

 **AmnesiÄ**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con parsimonia en medio del cruce peatonal en Streetweare con Mainewile entre la intersección de la calle que daba hacia la cafetería, abatida y con una horrible sensación en el pecho. La rubia a su lado la jalo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y una sensación de adormecimiento prematuro. De algun modo se sentia aturdida, pero una voz constante gritaba en su cabeza, a la lejanía.

—... Estoy segura que a Sasuke le encantara, no puedo creer que vayas a tomarte por fin unas vacaciones. —

"Sasuke". Ino hablaba de aquel chico en coma.

Giro su rostro con curiosidad en cuanto escucho aquella voz conocida. Se sintio extraña. Muy extraña. pero eso ya era algo muy común.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —

La rubia giro los ojos y bufo. — de tus vacaciones con Sasuke, tonta. No puedo creer que por fin te decidieras a descansar. Ya planeaba hablar con Sasuke para sacarte del hospital una temporada. —

La rubia le palmeo la espalda una vez en la entrada de la cafetería.

— Eres una suertuda, mira que estar comprometida con el. — Le guiño un ojo y le señalo la mesa al fondo.

Por un momento demasiado breve sintió mareo cuando vio a quien señalaba Ino. Simplemente aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Una punzada de dolor llego tan rápido a su cabeza como se fue. Aquella persona estaba ahí, sentado bebiendo algo en el fondo del lugar. Sasuke estaba ahí, tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si nunca hubiese estado en coma.

El eco de sus botas resonó con un suave golpeteo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el, antes de sentir como era empujada por una persona que estaba por salir del lugar. Para cuando presto atención Ino ya se había ido. Pero frente a ella estaba aquel hombre de nuevo.

— No vayas con el. Por ningún motivo debes estar a solas con el — Le murmuro antes de salir del lugar.

Aquella sensación de alivio al ver de nuevo al extraño pelirrojo la hizo girar sobre sus talones para seguirle el paso.

— ¿Por que me proteges?— Le pregunto.

Sasori negó por lo bajo y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina oscura. El cielo estaba nublado y aquello le hizo sonreír de manera melancólica.

— No puedo permitir que nada malo te pase. Pero parece ser que en donde estas tu, no puedo estar yo. Siempre el, siempre esta ahi siguiéndote. Sencillamente no puedo evitarlo. — Sasori negó cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de suspirar y abrirlos de nuevo. — Tienes que vivir hasta el día después de tu cumpleaños. Si no, esto no acabara nunca. — La observo de manera intimidante. — Ve a casa, y no salgas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer aquí para ayudarte.

.x.

Sasori.

— Sabes que no puedes evitarlo ¿Verdad?. — Le escucho decir a su lado.

Su mirada amarronada se oscureció al girar hacia aquella persona. — Cállate. —

Claro que lo sabia. Solo debía retrasarlo hasta su cumpleaños, después todo estaría bien. Pero aquel sujeto no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Indra.

— Volverás a fallar y yo estaré ahí. —

.x.

Suspiro de nuevo, como ya varias veces lo había hecho en el transcurso del día, ahí, recostado en el césped al cruzar la calle. Justo en el parque frente al edificio de apartamentos en donde vivía la chica de cabello rosado.

Protegerla era difícil. Porque una parte de el estaba harto de ella, de su estúpida y absurda inocencia, de esa ingenuidad y esos ojos que lo miraban con miedo o desconcierto cada vez que cruzaban la mirada. No era sencillo, definitivamente no. Pero aquella otra parte de el, deseaba protegerla a como diera lugar, aun si tuviese que sufrir el desconcierto de la muerte, del suicidio una y otra vez para volverla a encontrar. Cada vez que ella moría frente a sus ojos, era cada vez mas difícil morir para ir tras ella, pero debía. Se lo debía.


	4. Capitulo III

—Si dejaras de ser tan inmadura esto no estaría pasando. — Su mirada oscura la observo de manera extraña.

— No puedes hacerme esto... te lo ruego. —

* * *

 **AmnesiÄ**

* * *

El día de nueva cuenta permanecía con aquel clima al cual se estaba acostumbrando a sentir. La taza de café sobre sus manos yacía firme, brindando un poco de calor a sus manos delgadas. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, lánguida y tranquila escuchando el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en las afueras. Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre la hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltada.

Se puso de pie, aun con el café en sus manos y le dio un trago antes de asomar sus ojos por la lente de la puerta.

— ¿Estas bien? . — Le escucho decir al otro lado.

" _Mantente alejada de el "_ Recito en su cabeza la advertencia de Sasori.

— Estoy bien. Gracias Sasuke. —

La perilla de la puerta se tenso bajo ella.

— Déjame pasar, traje algo de comida. — Le dijo al otro lado.

Sakura dudo.

— Estoy bien, ya he comido. —

Y la puerta se abrió.

— Tengo una llave de repuesto, lo olvidabas. ¿Verdad? — Comento Sasuke de manera tranquila mientras entraba. Pasando a su lado.

Sakura soltó un suspiro bajo, casi como si estuviese dejando todo de lado por aquella tonta sentencia de muerte a labios del hombre de cabellos azabaches. Se sintió con el cuerpo pesado, pero no dejo que se le notase. Vio a Sasuke cerrar la puerta y tomarla de la mano que aun tenia libre para hacerle caminar hacia el sofá, en la sala.

— No te vez muy bien. — Dijo el. Con un tono de voz tan tranquilo como lúgubre en ese momento mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas que había puesto sobre la mesa frente a ellos.— Yo te cuidare. No tienes de que preocuparte. —

Sakura cabeceo.

Algo muy raro le estaba sucediendo. Pero no lograba encontrar el detonante de aquello. Sasuke estaba frente a ella, Sirviendo algo de comer para ambos, pero la sensación de hormigueo en su cuerpo no se iba de ninguna manera.

.x.

Sasori presintió aquella sensación de nuevo. Aquella que le advertía el peligro. ¿En que demonios pensaba Sakura?. Cada vez el tiempo era mas corto y la estadía mas cansada. El nunca había querido intervenir en el curso de los hechos, pero estaba cansado de todo lo que había estado sucediendo.

Salio a paso tranquilo de la biblioteca del instituto en el que se encontraba por el momento como asesor y cerro tras de si.

.x.

Para el momento que que Sakura abrió los ojos ya había sido demasiado tarde. No había mas que un frió helado en el ambiente y la cadena de su cuello le cansaba los hombros. Por un momento creyó haber despertado en otra realidad. -Como actualmente le ocurría- . Pero aquel pensamiento se esfumo al ver a Sasuke entrar con un par de sabanas y algo de comida.

Lo vio acercarse para abrir la celda en la que se encontraba y de la cual no se había percatado por aquel estado de inconsciencia desagradable.

El le sonrió con amenaza pasiva.

— Despertaste muy pronto. — Le dijo antes de arroparla sobre aquel colchón de acampar en el que se encontraba recostada. — No te sientas mal. Sakura, hago esto por nosotros. —

Sasuke le acaricio el rostro aun con aquella mirada ya de por si oscura, ensombrecida.

Jadeo con pánico durante unos segundos al sentir el toque helado de aquellos pálidos dedos sobre su rostro. Pero un golpeteo incesante en lo que parecía ser la puerta de entrada lo hizo detenerse. Sasuke salio a prisa cerrando aquella celda al salir, no sin antes verla de reojo.

Una discusión violenta fue amortiguada por las paredes del lugar en el que estaba. Pero de inmediato retrocedió con pánico al escuchar la puerta que daba hacia la celda abrirse de forma violenta, pero no fue a Sasuke a quien vio al levantar la mirada.

— Sasori...— Murmuro consternada.

Sasori, aquel hombre de cabellera escarlata estaba frente a ella con la mirada vacía y el rostro bañado en sangre. Sakura solo pudo hacerse ovillo en el lugar. Pese a todo, estar en aquella posición le hacia sentir menos miedo. Odiaba ser presa del pánico, de no saber que pasaba, y de no entender el porque de aquello.


	5. Capitulo IV

— No puedo evitar sufrir por ello. —

— Tenia que pasar por tu bienestar. El sufrimiento siempre ha sido opcional.

* * *

 **AmnesiÄ**

* * *

Su rostro y manos estaban cubiertas de Sangre. La mirada perdida y aquel semblante frente a ella le aterro. Pero no se movió, había algo muy dentro de ella, que le evitaba moverse.

Sasori la observo de arriba hacia abajo, prestando atención exclusiva en las cosas a su alrededor. Tranquilo, pero con aquella extraña mirada. Durante unos segundos Sakura lo vio dudar entre acercarse a ella o no, pero opto por no interrumpir aquella efímera meditación.

— Tres días. — Murmuro el contra sus labios en el momento en que se acerco por fin a ella. Con el semblante mas tranquilo y apacible. La tomo en brazos y salio de aquel lugar a oscuras.

Pese a aquella incomodidad extraña no se movió. De alguna manera se sintió a salvo con el.

El silencio permanecía como protagonista de aquella situación, sintió el clima helado tras salir de la casa justo cuando cruzaron la entrada de la residencia. Vio a Sasuke noqueado en el suelo, sin ápice de estar respirando, completamente manchado de sangre. No presto mas atención, solo escondió su rostro en el cuello del hombre que la sostenía contra su pecho. _¿Le habría matado? ¿Como supo en donde se encontraba?._

.x.

* * *

Sasori la observo por reflejo mientras caminaba hacia su auto, mal aparcado por cierto. Casi pudo jurar que estuvo a punto de chocar. Pero no había sucedido, solo había derrapado un momento algunos kilómetros atrás, en la colina hacia la residencia Uchiha.

Sakura se había desmayado tras ver el cadáver de quien la había secuestrado. Y no era para mas, estaba seguro que había dejado todo hecho un desastre en su ataque de ira.

De no haber sido la mejor opción no lo habría hecho de todas maneras. Pero el odio le había corrompido en el momento que observo a Indra al otro lado de la sala se convirtió en su detonante absoluto. Ese ser había estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza de su sucesor desde las sombras desde que había descubierto que la mujer que amo había reencarnado en el mundo humano tras morir en sus brazos por un ataque de celos enfermizos mucho tiempo atrás.

Dejo a Sakura acostada en el lado del copiloto y subió con prisa. Indra comenzaría de nuevo la cacería si no podía obtener a Sakura por las buenas, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Durante al menos veinte intentos había tratado de salvar a Sakura sin eliminar su vinculo con Indra. Pero aquello ya le había hartado, y eso que el tenia mucha paciencia. Aunque odiaba esperar demasiado para lograr resultados. Sin embargo, aquella personalidad trastornada de Indra seguía marcándose en cada reencarnación o sucesión. Lo cual no era para nada favorecedor.


End file.
